


寵物店主人能拯救世界嗎？

by selenelee



Series: Pet shop owner Will [1]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Can pet shop owner save the world?, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Pet shop owner Will series, Top Hannibal Lecter, 寵物店主人系列, 寵物店主人能拯救世界嗎？
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenelee/pseuds/selenelee
Summary: Will是一名寵物店主人，有一日抽中了免費賭城旅遊券。在賭城不斷贏錢並非是一件好事，尤其是你從一名擁有雙重身份（開膛手及惡名昭彰的銀行家）的男人手中贏錢。Ch1.只想去旅行Ch2.小賭怡情Ch3. 大賭一夜情(肉，三場肉，桌上，床上，浴缸裏）Ch4. 豪賭男男私情Ch5.命賭患難見真情Ch6.這裏是巴爾的摩，不是賭城（Final Chapter 正篇完）
Relationships: Le Chiffre (James Bond)/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Pet shop owner Will [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017975
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. 只想去旅行

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的話：第一次寫文，你的友善批評及建議，將帶給我創作hannigram同人文的動力.

“ 購物中心超級大抽獎？這是什麼狗屎東西？ ”Will 拿著手中的宣傳單張，詢問著在旁邊為 winston  梳毛 Abigail .

“ 聽說是這購物中心的負責人 Mr. Prurnell 舉辦的活動 .”

“ 這麼無聊的事，確實是他的風格 ” Will 哼了一聲後說道 .

“Will, 不要這樣吧 . 你先看看宣傳單張 . 頭獎是二人免費賭城的三日兩夜酒店套票，可以在五星酒店裏欣賞不夜城的美景，於賭場上瘋狂地賭博，甚至是歌舞表演全部都令人難忘 .”

“ 汪！汪！ ” 兩聲吠叫從 winston 口中發出，彷彿認同 Abigail 的形容 .

” 不要太過期望，記著你還未法定年齡到賭場裏 .”Will  搖搖頭對著少女說 .

“ 汪！汪！ ” 兩聲吠叫又從 winston 口中發出 .

”Winston, 你究竟是站在我還是 Will 那邊！ ”

Will 笑著回到門前，掛上「休息」的牌子 . 看了看這個店舖 , 想起當年的回憶 .

那一年 Will 還是個二十多歲警察菜鳥，有一次接到指令後，前往木小屋中，拯救當年差點被父親殺害的 Abigail ，但 Abigail 的父親卻死於 Will 的槍下 .

Will 雖然獲判無罪，但對親手奪去 Abigail 家人的內疚遲遲未有舒緩 . 故此，從 Abigail 出院後一直照顧著她 .

二人猶如父女關係生活了數年，更令 Will 下定決心為 Abigail 帶來平靜的生活 .

於是便在 Baltimore 的某大型購物中心內，與 Abigail 經營著寵物店「 Winston 的寵物店」，售賣各種寵物食品、用品，由兼職少女為你心愛寵物提供美容服務，感到孤獨難受時，店舖裏待領養的動物會治癒你的心靈，如想要特別服務，可向擁有漂亮藍眼睛的男店主查詢白痴的問題，畢竟有些人對於語言上有點特別癖好 .

Will 和 Abigail 打掃完後，便步出店鋪 .

Will 托了托眼鏡，就像看清了所有人般，每個店舖的主人都異常怪異，這是 Will 對這購物中心的想法 .

Fredricka Lounds 的實體新聞辦公室在 Will 遠遠看不見的購物中心某角落，以販賣她仿製的凶案物品 . Lounds  是 Will 世界最討厭的人，她曾以 Abigail 案件抹黑 Will 患有嚴重的精精神，理應關在 Baltimore 精神病院，好讓那異常病態的 Frederick Chilton 院長好好研究 Will.

那如火災般的紅髮，只發出惡毒文字的嘴巴，偷雞摸狗的雙手，令 Will 經常閉著眼幻想著改造她，令她成為另類的藝術品 .

紅髮化成絲線，縫上她的雙唇雙眼 . 雙手雙腳位置顛倒，尤如她發表的真相般 . 身下鋪滿蘋果樹的樹枝，尤如她是魔鬼的果實 .

This is my design. 

Lounds 或許慶幸 Will 的潛能暫未有人激發出來

餐館老闆 Beverly Katz ， Will 到現在依然很難相信她能夠經營餐館 . 因為 Will 看過 Beverly 能夠燒焦凱撒沙律、甚至把未劏過的魚煮湯 . 幸好即將面臨結業時，她聘請了主廚 Brian Zeller. 雖然他的料理水平一般般，但確實挽救夠了 Beverly 的餐廳 .

售賣電子產品的 Jimmy Price ，某程度上他是名天才 . 對於任何電子產品的問題， Price 一定可以解答到 .Will 一度懷疑他是否一名 hacker.

Tobias Budge 是一名音樂家及樂器店店主 .Will 總覺得 Budge 是名危險人物，總伴著獵人的味道 .

Margot Verger 是「維傑肉品公司」於這購物中心的分店店主 . 雖然 Margot 稱她喜歡於前線與客戶溝通的工作 . 但 Will 總覺得她是逃避著某人 .

於 Will 店舖斜對面的是由 Matthew Brown 經營的中介公司，為各家庭需要的護工、保母等作出介紹 .Matthew 時常偷望 Will,  經常以不同的藉口想與 Will 約會， Abigail 亦因此笑 Will 是一塊吸引變態的磁石 .

而 Will 雖不討厭 Matthew ，但不想與他有進一步的關係 .

Francis Dolarhyde 是一名照相館老闆，除了為客人提供拍攝服務外，還於照相館內定期舉辦相展 . 當初 Will 也經常去相展，但直至有一天， Will 發現有一幅影著 Will 雙手的相片後，再沒有去 .

穿著永不過時服裝的 Alana Bloom 開著服裝店，不論男女老幼，都因她提出的服裝建議而改變了枯燥乏味的生活 . 亦是因為這樣，令 Will  的衣服成為了這購物中心格格不入的存在 .

在這購物中心除了 Will 的衣服外，還有一樣東西是格格不入 .

便是 Bedelia Du Maurier 醫生的診所，或是前診所 .Will 與 Abigail 站在這診所前，這間診所已空置了一年多 .

當年 Will 與 Abigail 都因需要與心理醫生會面，而 Bedelia 亦非常專業， Abigail 只需數月便被評為精神穩定 . 但 Will 不是 . 直到 Bedelia 遇上失控的病人，差點掉了性命 . 亦因此 Bedelia 決定退休，而診所亦一直丟空到現在 . 畢竟在繁華的 Baltimore 購物中心內，沒有店主會接手這個有死過人的店鋪 .

”Bedelia 是名好醫生 .”Abigail 說 .”Will, 你應該聽 Bedelia 去約新的心理醫生 .”

” 我不需要 .”

”Will, 我知道你還有夢遊，經常發惡夢 . 這些都需要醫治 .”

” 我知道，我有定時服藥 .”

” 那只是安眠藥及威士忌，根本不能根治你的病 .”

” 好了，我明白你是擔心我，但我自有打算 .”

Abigail 只能扁一扁嘴，與 Will 並肩而行前往 Beverly 的餐館 .

” 喲！小紅帽和媽媽終於過來 .”Beverly 嘲笑道 .

” 這不是紅帽子，是紅頸巾 .”Abigail 笑著回應 .

” 你應該澄清的是監護人而不是媽媽 .”Will 慨嘆面前兩名女性沒有把他是男子漢般對待 .

” 好了好了，已經為你們預訂的晚餐打包好 . 以及這是給你們的抽獎券，看看幸運女神會不會眷顧你們 .”

Will 拿著已打包好的晚餐，而 Abigail 拿著抽獎劵以快走的速度前往抽獎處 .

時間不算太晚，尚有少量的人在中心行逛 .Will 看著抽獎處所列的獎品表，

頭獎：二人免費賭城的三日兩夜酒店套票

二等獎： free ’Price’ 50 吋電視 .

Will 為這冷笑語帶來唯一的笑聲 .

三等獎：時尚男女套裝各一套

四等獎： Katz 餐館免費情侶燭光晚餐

當然還有其他的獎品，但 Will 看見其中一項時，十分驚嚇 .

十四等獎：巴爾的摩州的精神病犯罪醫院一日體驗遊 . 如抽獎者為精神病人，即可免費升級 3 日 2 晚病人體驗 .

原本對抽獎沒有甚麼期望的 Will, 也突然渴望起來 . 不是對這個明顯由 Frederick Chilton 院長贊助獎品的渴望，而是渴望著 Abigail 能抽中其他獎品 .

即使是安慰獎 一包紙巾也比這個疑似會遭遇精神折磨療法的獎品更好.

這刻 Will 看見抽獎處職員拿著手鈴搖起來 .

Ding Ding Ding  的聲音響徹全層，民眾有些驚訝，有些歡呼，有些失落 .

”Congratulations! Young lady. 你可以免費去賭城了 .” 抽獎處職員也為 Abigail 感到開心 .

” 太好了， Will. 我們可以去賭城了 ”Abigail 興奮地擁抱著 Will.

“ 我們？我們兩個？ ”Will 懷疑地問 .

” 當然是我們兩個 . 除了你，還有誰？ ”

”Alana or Beverly?”

” 當然不會啦 . 你不能沒有我 . 我不會那麼殘忍不理你 .”

” 汪！ ”Winston 試圖獲得主人們的注意 .

” 看來我要找人照顧 Winston 和其他寵物 .”

兩人拿取獎品，回到家中 . 為 Winston 和其他狗們準備晚餐後，便到兩人的晚餐 .

兩人研究起獎品來，決定旅行日期是下個月，預計乘坐飛機及駕車來回機場的時間 . 決定於該旅行的一星期暫停營業 . 而 Will 亦決定聘請短期員工來照顧狗兒們及店鋪內的寵物 .

Will 決定聘請 Peter Bernardone. 他是 Will 還是警察是便認識 . 當初是 Will 親手逮捕 Peter ，但兩人沒有因此而結怨 . 反而是 Will 在逮捕 Peter 的過程中，理解 Peter 對 Clark Ingram 怨恨 . 並於 Peter 服刑其間，不斷幫助 Peter ，使他現在沒有那麼膽怯，能與別人溝通 .

Peter 對此十分感激，他獲得減刑，出獄後在 The Maryland Zoo in Baltimore 工作 . 亦認識到一名女性朋友 .Will 看過她，她的五官與某具冰冷的屍體十分相似 .

-————————————————

雨下整日，森林落葉 . 數輛吉普車穿越叢林，掀起污泥與枯葉 . 車內有三人的皮膚與別不同，坐在後座其中一人，拿起舒喘靈 Salbutamol ，金色的雕刻包裝彷彿告訴著別人這不是軟弱，而是金錢、權力與力量的象徵 .

穿著黑色整齊三套裝與白皮膚形成強烈對比的男人，收回了舒喘靈 Salbutamol ，他擁有一把貼服的短黑髮，左眼有一道疤痕 . 這些特徵都與車內另外兩名白人大大不同 . 彷彿告訴著別人，另外兩名白人只是保鑣 .

” 終於可以離開這個鬼地方 the place of shit.” 保鑣 Basil 說 .

” 這個地方沒有任何一點是好 .” 保鑣 Kratt 應聲附道 .

“ 耐性是一種美德 . 收穫與耐性更是成正比 .”Le Chiffre  對於剛剛終於完成的交易看似滿意 .

Le Chiffre ，只是他的化名 . 但從來無人知道他的真名，更不知他是來自那個國家，但從他的口音來判斷，肯定是來自歐洲的貴族 .

作為一名私人銀行家， Le Chiffre 與世界各地的恐怖分子有聯繫 . 他的數學才能與學歷背景，使他永遠令別人顯得低一等 . 但這亦令他都渴望著某人的出現，一個能夠理解他的人，能夠欣賞他的藝術品 . 當那一個人出現， Le Chiffre 便會告訴他的真名，以真心換真名 .

Le Chiffre 所創造藝術品並非常人能夠理解 . 他最近的一個藝術品是來自他對外界聲稱情人 .Le Chiffre 對這名偽情人沒有甚麼感情，把他留在身邊只是好奇這名英國女間諜，如何把他賣給另一名擁有殺人執照、強悍的英國男特務 .

最後 Le Chiffre 擊敗了他，贏得這場生死交錯的賭博 . 無論在賭桌上，或者是業務上，暫時沒有人能夠擊敗他 .

在吉普車內三人到達了機場，即將前往賭城 . 在解決了麻煩事後，需要一場不含公務的旅程，而有甚麼旅程比得上在五星酒店裏欣賞不夜城的美景，於賭場上瘋狂地賭博，甚至是歌舞表演 .

飛機即將起飛， Le Chiffre 回憶起他偽情人的藝術品 .

Le Chiffre 討厭她的眼影，娼妓般的服裝品味，對他的偽善 . 

鮮血作為顏料塗滿雙眼，雙唇 . 雙手捧着心臟，心臟緩緩流出黑色的眼影液，尤如她的內心般 . 身下鋪滿了舊衣服燒掉後的灰燼，尤如浴火重生般成了真正的樣子。

This is your becoming. 

-————————————————-  
  


Will 與 Abigail 終於到達了賭城，在一個月前他們得到了免費旅遊的機會 .

朋友滿天下的 Beverly 把這消息告訴了所有人，在購物中心沒有人不知道他倆會去賭城 .

亦因此 Matthew 似乎為此失落了幾天 .

而 Alana 為他們高興，更搜集了不少觀光資料 . 更於他們準備出發再三叮囑 Will 不要隨便跟壞人走， Abigail 不要逗留賭，彷彿在擔心自家小孩第一次離開媽媽身邊，獨自去旅行 . 然而 Alana 是對的，他媽的對 fucking right. 

”What happens in Vegas,”

”stays in Vegas.”

”Will, 我們橫跨大半個美國終於到了賭城 .”

Abigail 手舞足蹈地說 .

” 好了 . 我們要先去酒店，放下行李後，才再出發觀光 .”

二人在酒店房間內放下行李， Will 在出發前把他的鬍子剃掉，他還記得 Beverly 說過他胡亂的鬍子會嚇壞飛機上的小寶寶 . 當時大家都認為是說笑 . 結果在飛機上果然有名小孩因 Will 的胡亂的鬍子而哭 . 因此 Will 不想再有類似的情況發生 . 把鬍子剃掉後，一切就緒， Will 便輕裝上陣 .

Abigail 換上一條黑色及膝裙，休閑之餘不失優雅 . 當她看見 Will 時嚇了一跳， Will 看來年輕了 10 年。

“ 因為 Beverly ？ ”

“ 因為 Beverly.”Will 摸了摸下巴說道 .”

二人一離開酒店房間後， Abigail 拉著 Will 到酒店某樓層 . 賭場 .

“Will, 你進入賭場先，我待會會合你 .”Abigail 把 Will 留在賭場門口前，便快速向某方向跑去 .

Will 默默地站了數秒，意識到 Abigail 想從其他入口偷入賭場 . 後悔沒有及時阻止她 . 只好在賭場內與她會合 .

” 先生，未滿 21 歲未能進入賭場 .” Will 看見一隻手臂攔在他面前，手臂的主人繼續說 ” 請出示有年齡資料的證件 .

Will 從銀包內拿出駕駛執照，並說道 ”10 年前我已經可以進入賭場 .”

Will 進入賭場後，看見有一枱只有一名賭客的賭台，決定在與 Abigail 會合前小賭一會兒 .

Ch.1 end

TBCs


	2. 小賭怡情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章節有賭博成份，未成年切勿賭博.  
> 沉迷賭博，賣身落海.
> 
> 原本打算只寫3 chapter,但愈寫愈發現應該起碼會有5個chapter..
> 
> 不定時更新，更新速度與失業時間有掛勾。

圍繞住賭桌上共有三人.發著撲克的Dealer看著左手邊的賭客，他身穿三套式墨綠色的西裝，領帶繡有金線，尤如君主般的氣勢坐著. 右手的賭客一身輕裝，只穿著淺黃棕色恤衫，配搭黑色西褲，若配戴眼鏡，尤如猫鼬般的眼神捕捉毒蛇.

二人來到這賭枱並不久，故此才剛剛開局.  
Dealer面前已有四張牌紅心A, 黑桃8,6,4，二人都再次檢查底牌. Dealer再發多一張撲克，黑桃A.

Le Chiffre 決定一局決勝負，手中的梅花A及8將會為這場對弈結幕. Le Chiffre不禁為眼前漂亮的男孩感到可惜.

Dealer把Le Chiffre 的梅花A及黑桃8與枱面上的進行組合.

”三條Ace,8一對. Full house.” Dealer.

面前的男孩的驚訝面孔轉眼即逝.

他攤牌.黑桃5，7.

”黑桃5，7. Straight Flush. 2號玩家勝.”Dealer把Will的撲克以專業的手法組合了枱面上的撲克.

面對的男孩掛上勝利的笑容，尤如意大利畫家所創造的「gioconda」，擁有一股令人痴迷的魔力.

”當Dealer只發出三張公共牌時，我已經看穿你.你表現得太有自信.先生”

“看來你的觀察力相當驚人.”

“不是觀察力，只是共情.”

“共情？是甚麼？”

“脫變成瘋子的才能”Will自嘲的說道.

某種想法在Le Chiffre的腦中萌生出.

才剛開局的第一回合，只有兩名賭客的賭枱上，同一時間出現了Full house和Straight Flush可是十分罕見，吸引了不少圍觀的觀眾. 

第二局開始，Will感到有些奇怪，他忘記了一件事情，一件令他牽腸掛肚的事. 

第二局完結，Will再下一城，同一時間他總於記起了Abigail . Abigail還未出現.

她究竟跑到哪裏去.Will心不在焉地想.他的眼睛開始關注周圍，務求捕捉一絲黑裙少女的蹤影.

如此失神的Will當然在第三局落敗.

對面的紳士有點憤怒的斥責Will “ 如此不尊重對手，可是一種野蠻人的原始行為.” Le Chiffre 對於與男孩的博奕，與勝負比較更看重對枱上的關注.

“抱歉，因為有點事.”Will的語氣絕稱不上談吐得體.

粗魯的道歉，但卻帶有真誠.

Will的回復狀態，藍色的眼睛，滲透出凌厲的眼神.

看到如此眼睛的Le Chiffre用次服用手中金色的舒喘寧Salbutamol. 他知道面前的男孩有無窮的潛能，一個無法令Le Chiffre放棄面前男孩的潛能.

第四、第五局Will以同花Flush及順子Straight擊敗了Le Chiffre.

第六局即將開始，Dealer已經滿臉大汗.由第四局剛開始時，面前兩位賭客在Dealer每次發牌時，都以一種獵人的眼神看著Dealer.彷彿Dealer是一頭待劏的豬隻. 但Dealer不知道的是面前二人確實有劏過「豬隻」.

Dealer 祈禱著有新的賭客加入.但眾人好像觀看著「上帝與亞當」般，只敢遠觀，不敢介入，彷彿參與便是前往地獄的入場券.

當Dealer在第六局派發完三張公共牌後，一名身穿保安制服的高大男人走向Will身旁.”請問你是Will Graham嗎?先生.”

Will點了點頭.

”請問你認識Abigail Hobbs嗎？她現在保安室，我需要你走一趟.”

聽到Abigail的消息，Will立即如猫鼬般起身.

”先生，請下注.”Dealer緊張地詢問著Will.

“我不跟.” Will隨即跟上保安前向Abigail所在的地方.

Le Chiffre看見男孩打算從他面前溜走，心有不舍. 在賭枱上的互相較量，擦出了火花，正如雄鹿間的地盤爭奪.

Le Chiffre對於男孩自在必得，他尾隨了Will和保安.

他看見一名黑裙少女，驚恐的神情如裝飾品般襯托她的黑髮.

”Will.” Abigail再次擁抱Will.

“先生，我的同事現場逮捕了你的養女試圖偷進賭場.你要知道未滿21歲是不能進入賭場.”

“好抱歉.所以我們現在可以走嗎？”

“當然可以.保安室可不是接待連環殺手女兒的地方.”

Abigail心中一驚，最可怕的回憶突然翻滾絞痛著不平息. 別人知道她本是「明州伯勞鳥」的女兒，以準連環殺手及共犯的眼光看著她，即使在法庭上獲判無罪也改不了人心.只有Will在知道事情的真相後，還試圖幫助她，還以平常人的目光看她.

Will看見Abigail的雙眼充滿血絲，淚珠企圖填滿眼框. Will知道Abigail心靈受到傷害，為Bedelia對Abigail的一年多心理治療添加了一道裂痕.

憤怒的Will不允許別人傷害Abigail.他緊握拳頭，重重打在該名保安臉上. 保安臉上的血，噴在Will臉上. Le Chiffre從未見過如此美景，即使是在繁星滿怖黑夜，皎潔的月光下，趟在大師的畫作中，也比不上眼前的即興之作.

在Abigail一聲尖叫下，Will被押往警局.

—-------——-----————————  
警局等候室內的Abigail當然想保釋Will,可是銀包內的錢比不上保釋金額.

正當Abigail手足無措時，眼前出現了一名男人，不，是紳士.

”你好，年輕的女士”

”你好？”Abigail疑惑地問道.

”我看見你如此手足無措，心想你必定遇到困難.我希望能幫助你，讓這陰沉的警局帶來一絲的光彩.”

很可疑，但是這看似唯一的方法救到Will.畢竟Abigail 作為大學生，人生經驗不多，能想到解決的辦法少之又少.

“我的養父Will在羈留室，但我沒有足夠的金錢可以把他保釋出來.先生，如果你可以慷慨解囊的話，我會衷心感謝你.”

”當然沒有問題，年輕的女士.”Le Chiffre從剛剛打架的風波中，清楚認識到那名叫Will Graham 的男孩很重視面前叫Abigail女孩.她能夠成為一個橋梁，來接近Will.

—-------——-----————————

在羈留室的Will聽見有人叫他.

”Will Graham,有人來保釋你，你可以走了.”羈留室的警員拿著牢房鎖匙邊開鎖邊對Will說.

正當Will 抬頭以為是Abigail來保釋時，卻是意料之外的臉孔.

“為何是你來保釋我？Abigail在那裏？”

“Will,冷靜點.我派了我的保鑣送Abigail回到酒店.她需要好好休息.”Le Chiffre先說出能讓Will放心的事. “Abigail沒有足夠的金錢把你保釋出來.所以我幫了她一把.”

“Abigail向你借錢？”Will心想在這罪惡之都向陌生人借錢可不是明智的事.

“不，我沒有借錢給她.我只是慷慨解囊幫助她一把.” Le Chiffre”相信我，我不會將心思放在小女孩身上.另外我叫Le Chiffre.”Le Chiffre伸出手，示意握手以作友好.

”Will Graham ” Will沒有伸出手”連真名也不敢告訴他人，可難令人相信你.”

又被同一雙眼睛看清自己，作為與世界上的許多恐怖分子有業務往來的銀行家，假名是必需的.Le Chiffre 會告訴Will他的真名，但不是在這品味低劣的警局.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：本人在此對中學時期教導本人中文科的林老師致上真誠道歉.本文文筆劣拙，必定有錯別字及文筆不通順.唯有上網參考流行歌歌詞，以彌補此同人文缺點.  
> #書面語好L難.


	3. 大賭一夜情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全力開車，西洋棋桌上，床上及浴缸內.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本只有一個場景的性愛，但寫寫下途中覺得西洋棋桌好似不能承受兩名大男人的重量，結果就有三個場景.

警局門口外停泊了一輛黑色賓利 .  當 Will 和 Le Chiffre 從門口出來時，坐在司機位的保鑣 Kratt ，從車內出來，為兩位打開後座車門 .

” 我想我可以自己打車回酒店 .”

”Will. 我們是住在同一酒店，所以你就上車吧 . 愈早回到酒店， Abigail 就愈早放心 .”

Abigail 就是誘餌， Will 必定上釣 .

Will 點點頭，隨即跟著 Le Chiffre 上車 .  在來到賭城的第一個晚上，正如 Alana  所擔心一樣： Will 隨便跟壞人走； Abigail  偷入賭場 . 只能說 Alana 對二人瞭如指掌，尤其是犯愚事方面 .

車內空氣安靜， Le Chiffre 試圖打破這二人之間的高牆 . 正當 Le Chiffre 張開口時 .

“ 當你說第一句話之前甚麼也别說，當你說第一句話之前，我就跳車。 ”Will 比 Le Chiffre 更早開口，轉頭望向窗外 .

You jump I jump 這是 Le Chiffre 在腦中的第一個念頭 . 但為了維持二人之間的關係， Le Chiffre 決定在到達酒店前甚麼也不說 .

黑色賓利駛入酒店內一條隱蔽的通道，彷彿是為貴賓而設的私人通道 . 下車後， Will 只看見升降機門 .Le Chiffre 直往升降機，眼神示意 Will 跟上 .  黑色賓利與保鏢 Kratt 往出口離去 .

升降機內金碧輝煌，地板是以意大利寶石的大理石鋪切，牆身鋪排著菱形鏡面，帶有意大利洛可可風格的金色鋁藝金屬的扶手以施華洛世奇水晶作為點綴 .

奢侈浮華，這是 Will 對這裏的感受 .  從而知道面前的這個人來頭不少 . 升降機沒有任何按鈕，彷彿只往一個地方 . 升降機門打開，二人穿過私人升降機大堂後，便是 Le Chiffre 在這酒店頂樓的住所 .

” 在帶我來之前，你應該說明你為何要帶我來這裏 .”

” 我害怕你因跳車而受傷， Will.”

” 所以呢？那你帶我來你的房間所為何事？ ”

“ 你在賭枱上贏了我錢 .”

“ 那是小額賭博池的賭枱，我只贏了你數百元 . 你是那麼小心眼嗎？ ” Will 可不想因小錢而掉大命 .

” 不，我不在意金錢，我在意勝負 .” 更在意你 .

” 那你想怎樣？賭多一局？可這裏沒有荷官 .”

” 我想用以另外一種形式進行賭博 .”

Le Chiffre 指一指著相隔數步的黑檀木西洋棋桌 .” 我相信這對你毫無難度 .”

” 確實我對這相當熟悉 .” Will 回想起與 Bedelia 的會面 . 當時 Bedelia 以西洋棋為作 Will 的精神治療的一部分，透過棋子的每一步判斷 Will 的想法，從而令會面中的談話變得有點成效 . ” 那你想以甚麼為賭注？事先聲明，我可不是會豪賭的人 .” 

“ 如果你輸，便除下身上一樣物品 . 如果你贏，我便派人送你回酒店房間 . 畢竟我不認為你能知曉回到房間的辦法 .”  確實連一個按鈕都沒有的升降機， Will 可沒有辦法操控著 .

” 好 . 開局吧 Let’s opening.” Will 可頗有西洋棋的天賦 .

Will 手上的水晶白棋很有重量，提醒著他每一步都極力重要 .  白色的騎士移動了，站在白色士兵前面，如 Will 的意識般，毫不畏具面前的黑色國王 .  黑色士兵向前移動，如黑色國王操控般，對弱小低下的生命毫不在意 . 對 Will 的挑釁，動不了他的意志 .  兩位指揮官可沒有保留實力，為了各自的目的而揮下手中棋子 .

一輪的激鬥後， Le Chiffre 移動手中的黑皇后 ” Checkmate.”  他凝望着 Will 的雙眼，透過眼神告訴 Will, 叫他放棄國王，接納成為 Le Chiffre 的黑皇后 . Will 一督 Le Chiffre. 隨即把手腕上的手錶脫下，放在 Le Chiffre 面前 . ” 下一局 .”Will 眼神依然堅定，而黑色國王以微笑回應他 .

不應該這樣，不應該這樣，拿著白子的男子連連落敗 . 由當初衣服齊整，變成現在只剩下身短褲 . 繼續輸落去的話，分分鐘與 Le Chiffre  玉帛相見 .

” 你難道是 Grandmaster ？ ” Will 不禁懷疑自己是否惹錯人 .

” 不，我沒有授予過這銜頭 .”

博弈繼續等於 Will 的脫衣舞未跳完 . 或者很快跳完，快得令 Le Chiffre  覺得意猶未盡 .Will 的身材偏瘦但骨肉均稱，皮膚上卻有多道疤痕：槍傷、刀傷、熨傷 . 每一道疤痕訴說出主人英勇的事跡同時向他人證明他不是要受人保護的小茶杯 .

Le Chiffre  拿走 Will 掉在一旁的衣物時盯著他的疤痕 .” 這是我在當警察時受過的傷 .” Will 試圖擺脫盯住他的眼神 .

Le Chiffre 走入某房間後，拿出一條毯子披在 Will 的肩膀上 . 如此親密的行為， Le Chiffre 深深吸了一口氣 .  他聞到代表年輕少女蘭花，象徵希望兩情相悅繡球花和與堅定同等意思的松柏樹 . 這彷彿邀請著 Le Chiffre 與 Will 一起墜入永無止境的懸崖 .

“Did you just smell me?”

“Difficult to avoid.”” 想下多一局嗎？ ”

“ 好 .” 反正我再沒有東西可以輸 .

最終局當然在 Le Chiffre 掌握中 . 黑色國王又獲勝，如第一局般由黑皇后使出致命的一擊 .Will 雙手抱頭，他相信 Le Chiffre 的西洋棋天賦絕對比他高 .

Le Chiffre 用次服用手中金色的舒喘寧 Salbutamol ，隨後把它放在別處 . 他走到 Will 身旁，二人相望 .  隨即 Le Chiffre 把 Will 壓在壓西洋棋桌上 .  水晶棋子散落一地， Will 雙手被 Le Chiffre 壓制著，被擺出如同投降般的姿勢 .

” 你在他媽的做甚麼！ Le Chiffre.” Will 為 Le Chiffre 突如其來的行為而慌恐著，因為這實在太像要把他 ... ” 快把我放開 .”

” 那你覺得我打算做甚麼？ ” 他把身下的 Will 壓得更近，手中的力度漸漸加強，懷中的男孩可沒有那麼容易逃走 .” 你沒有別的東西可以輸 .” ” 可我沒有答應你以這種方式 —” 口中未說出口的話語被 Le Chiffre 的舌頭推回下肚 .  舌功與西洋棋同樣了得的 Le Chiffre 把 Will 撩逗成新的藝術品 . 原本蒼白的臉孔染上一層紅暈，驚慌而僵硬的身體因陶醉而放鬆，下身代表貞操的分身高舉著白旗 . Le Chiffre 不知可時用金線領帶把 Will 的雙手綁在身後，他打開 Will 的雙腳，左手手指輕輕插入，讓 Will 適應將會發生的事情，右手手掌磨擦著 Will 的分身 . Will 被這雙重刺激影響著大腦，原本運作中的大腦計劃著逃走的方案，到了這刻只載滿 Le Chiffre 帶來的感官刺激 . Will 雖然不是處子，但由於要照顧 Abigail  ，所以這數年來的性生活減少了不少，甚至是沒有 .

Le Chiffre 把速度加快，高潮刺激著 Will 的大腦，在本能下分身吐出白色液體，把 Will 的胸膛添加了一道顏色 .Le Chiffre 執起地上的黑皇后把它塞進 Will 的蜜穴，把 Will 橫抱起來 , 前往臥室 .  懷中的麗人喘氣不斷，因下身的異物而扭擰著 .  他把 Will 放在臥室的大床中，深紅色的床單在窗外的見光照耀下， Will 彷如躺在血池上，準備把自己奉獻給黑色國王 . Le Chiffre 不緩不急地把自己的三套裝脫下來，又把手伸向黑皇后之處， Will 雙腳再次被打開，歡迎著 Le Chiffre. 在短短的時間內，黑皇后被 Will 自身的黏稠液體所覆蓋 . Le Chiffre 十分欣賞如此般的黑皇后，他把自己的權杖插入 Will 的肉穴， Will 隨即呻吟一聲 . Le Chiffre 不斷在 Will 體在發大變硬，強烈的抽插令 Will 忘記了時間與空間，在這世上的一切，甚至心中最重要的少女所屬的位置，都要被眼前的侵犯著自己的人所佔據著 .

Will 即將迎來第二次 ”Le...Le...Chiffre, 我 ... 我不行啦 .” 當 Le Chiffre 聽見 Will 第一次喊他的化名時，他也高潮 .  二人同一時間的高潮有兩個不同的結果， Will 再次弄髒的不是胸膛，而是他的臉 .Le Chiffre  依然在 Will  肉穴內，溫暖的液體灌滿了 Will 的體內，依舊龐大的分身尤如塞子般阻止精液從 Will 的體內流出 . Le Chiffre 心想假如 Will 是女生，這必定令他懷孕 .  從來沒有家庭觀念的 Le Chiffre 竟然有與人組織家庭的想法，看來 Will 已經改造了 Le Chiffre. 而 Will 在 Le Chiffre  的二次蹂躪下，雙眼迷糊地看見 Le Chiffre 從櫃子裏拿出不知是甚麼東西，正在 Will 看清楚前，便陷入昏睡 .

Will 雙眼沉重，但感知正常 ,  他發覺自己被溫暖的液體包圍，面頰被一雙有繭的雙手撫摸着，背後有副強壯胸膛支撐住 Will. 有嘴邊突然有硬物接近， Will 張口，液體流入口中， Will 吞嚥著，口中散發出水果香味，是干白 .Will 張開雙眼，眼裏 Will 眼神疲倦，彷彿剛被魔王擊敗的勇者般 .  眼前有一隻剛放下的載有干白高腳杯的手，手的主人伸向盤子中的芝士，選出 Bel Paese 芝士放入 Will 口中，清淡的芝士帶有微微的牛油味，與干白合襯 .

” 你醒了 .” 聲音從 Will 頭上發出 .Will 點點頭，他環視周圍， Will 與 Le Chiffre  躺在足以容納二人的大浴缸內，浴缸位緊貼著落地玻璃 , 從浴缸內可透這玻璃俯瞰著這個罪惡之城 .Will 看不見太陽，但天又並非完黑，看來現在正踏入黎明時刻 .

身體有點不對路， Will 皺了眉頭，這感覺不是身體在激烈的性愛後所殘留的後遺症 . Will  身上怖滿吻痕，手碗處有因領有而遺落的痕跡，肚子微脹 . 對就是這個， Will 的肚子微脹猶如初孕婦人 .Will 感到不適，察覺到肉穴口有異物 .Will 手伸向下方意圖除去這不適的根源 . Le Chiffre 捉緊了 Will 不聽話的雙手，用一條浴袍腰帶禁錮在 Will 與 Le Chiffre 之間 . Will 轉頭怒視著他， Le Chiffre 無視了 Will,  並把魔爪伸向 Will 的雙腳之間 . 魔爪的上下移動與浴缸內的溫水完美配合，為的是讓 Will 對 Le Chiffre 之間的性愛上癮，就像癮君子無法戒斷毒品般 . Le Chiffre 親吻著 Will 的脖子，上下身的激情很快讓 Will 再次投降 . 在黎明的照耀下， Will 再次成為 Le Chiffre 的作品， Will 迎來了高潮， Le Chiffre 彷彿想用性高潮來殺死 Will. Le Chiffre 改變姿勢，從躺在浴缸中變更為坐在浴缸邊沿 .Will 漸漸失去意識，他感到嘴邊再次有硬物接近，在他意識到這不是食物時，已經無力反抗，雙眼再次閉上，而喉嚨卻第一次感到擠壓 .

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拜托各位留言啦，你們不留言我改進不了.


	4. 豪賭男男私情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 經歷昨晚及黎明的翻雲覆雨，Will終於醒.雖不見Le Chiffre,但不代表他不關心Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 請必須看Notes.  
> 請必須看Notes.  
> 請必須看Notes.  
> 很重要所講講了3次.  
> 1-切勿在深夜空腹時觀看，會愈看愈餓.建議食完飯後觀看.因為我半夜寫這篇文時，我餓壞了.  
> 2-這篇較長，我都唔知點解我可以寫到咁長.建議橫線分隔線可作為停頓.  
> 3-我用了不少五月天的歌詞來寫劇本，所以可能有部分場景對台灣觀眾有點熟悉.

下午時分， Will 從床上醒來，昨晚和今早黎明時刻的運動似乎帶來了不錯的睡眠影響，沒有夢遊沒有惡夢，身上沒有污漬 .Will 早已忘記正常睡醒的感覺，這感覺太好，真是太好 .  不，這才是不好，喉嚨感到微痛，口腔內有異味， Will 隨即咳嗽兩聲，他意識到 Le Chiffre  在浴缸內對他做過了甚麼 .  隨後想起下身不適的根源，他跑去浴室，在淋浴間中拔掉根源 . 依舊溫暖的液體直接從穴內傾瀉出來，最後有少部份白色液體沿著 Will 的大腳曲線緩緩流下，原本微脹的肚子也回復平坦，同時身體某地方覺得空虛難耐 .  被 Will 掉下一旁的塞子試圖吸引著 Will 的視線，這是由水晶所雕塑成的塞子，在窗外的太陽照射下，在 Will 的臉上折射出彩虹，尤如化妝品般為 Will 帶來豔麗 .Will 討厭了這個帶來惡夢的詛咒之物，隨即把他從窗外掉出去，希望順便可以藉此殺死某些罪犯，尤其是強姦犯 .

Will在清洗自己後回到臥室，找到一些屬於毛衣和長褲，從質地看來，對絕不是Will捨得花錢買的衣服. 自己的原本的衣物被Le Chiffre 沒收，在裸體的情況下， 這些Le Chiffre衣服便被Will換上. 深灰色長褲顯得過長，Will需小心走步才能避免跌倒.腰位明顯的差距，令Will知道衣服的主人比Will強壯得多.棗紅色的V領毛衣突出Will性感的鎖骨，過長的袖口幾乎覆蓋著Will的雙手，不合身的剪裁完美包裹著Will的臀部.

Will 觀察周圍， Le Chiffre  明顯不在這裏，他在床頭櫃發現一張信函，開頭便寫著致親愛的 Will.  信內寫著 Le Chiffre  要外出處理公務，已在用餐室內準備食物， Will 可隨便享用，但不要嘗試逃跑 . Will 知道除了那部不知道操作方法的升降機外，根本沒有其他辦法逃離這裏 .

Will 找到用餐室，餐桌佈滿了不同的食物 .  不同種類的麵包以精緻的圓形麵包籃盛著，兩隻有著銀線塗漆的小圓盤分別有多款不同的牛油和果醬，在胡桃木食物板上的是不同種類芝士與涷切肉拼盤，在餐桌一旁有一個冰桶，桶內冷鎮著樽裝鮮奶及果汁，冰桶旁邊一壺熱咖啡 .Will 除了被 Le Chiffre 喂下的芝士及干白外，幾乎沒有任何東西下肚（好了， Will 知道除了這兩樣外，還有另一樣東西被 Le Chiffre 喂下肚，但被 Will 拒絕承認） . 所以腹內的器官催促著 Will 立即就坐，他打開放在面前主菜的銀蓋 .  陣陣香味湧進 Will 的感官，金黄色的炒蛋配以鮮磨黑松露片，焦香的格子紋絡為香腸披上外衣，神乎其技的刀功把蕃茄變成一朵玫瑰 . Will 討厭著這朵鮮紅的玫瑰，彷彿似 Le Chiffre  故意給他的示愛禮物，所以決定要摧殘蕃茄玫瑰 . 他把玫瑰從中間劏開，用叉刺穿了花瓣，把它放進口中 . 意想不到的是這朵蕃茄玫瑰居然有調味，令 Will 的胃口異常大增，梅子汁的酸與蜂蜜的甜交織著樂譜，共情能力告訴著 Will 這是愛情的味道 .Will 轉向炒蛋進攻，炒蛋嫩滑配以黑松露香味瘋狂衝擊進 Will 的味覺神經，尤如誓要把 Will 完全沾上 Le Chiffre  的氣息 .Will 向香腸切下一刀，牙齒撕咬著肉碎，香腸的油脂在口腔內爆發 .“ Um, that is delicious.”  香腸的美味不禁令 Will 呻吟一聲 . 香腸的內餡絕對不像任何 Will 吃過的肉，腸衣風味亦都十足，毫無腥臭味，這種香腸是 Will 從未吃過 . Will 於餐桌內埋頭進食，彷彿他的體內孕育著生命一樣，撒嬌著母親多吸收營養 .

在下午用餐後， Will 全力探索著套房 . 他確定了那部升降機確實是唯一出口，一間配有衣帽間的豪華主臥室，能夠俯瞰賭城巨無霸浴室，附有超大型書櫃的書房，典雅的用餐室，附設娛樂配套的休閑廳，以及從主臥室可達到的空中花園，這就是頂層的全部 . Will 感慨著有錢人的生活確實不能想像，那麼大的地方只為 Le Chiffre 一人居住 . 

今日餘下的時間都看不見 Le Chiffre 的蹤影， Will 只能獨自消磨時間，以等待 Le Chiffre 的回來 .  可是，昨晚和今早黎明時刻的運動令 Will 的身體尚未康復 . 故此黑夜伴帶著倦意突襲了 Will.

\----——----—----—----—----—

Le Chiffre 走進了位於Vegas的黑幫博物館，在一個展品前向旁邊其中一位觀光客詢問”你知道Vincenzo Colosimo 是怎樣死嗎？Mr.White.”Le Chiffre 從對方的眼中看出驚慌的神情，這是當然對方可是打算計劃除去他. 可惜，Le Chiffre 看穿一切 ，利用假死騙過了他，再用陷阱拆穿對方的計劃.現在情況逆轉，位於下風的人可不是Le Chiffre，擁有力量的人可不再是Mr.White.

“ 我 ... 我們一起合作了好幾年，念在多年的業務關係，請你放過我 .” Mr.White  是顫抖地向 Le Chiffre  求饒 . 

“ 但當時你可沒打算放過我 .” Le Chiffre  臉上掛著的可不是令人開心的笑容 . “ 你現在為何不趕緊和你深愛的人道別呢？ ” Le Chiffre  拍了拍面前已呆滯的男人膊頭，便轉身離去 .

原本 Le Chiffre  昨晚便打算剷除這隻卑鄙的老鼠，可是 Will 的出現令他改變計劃 . 而現在為了與 Will 細數每晚的繁星閃爍，必須最快完成計劃，單單這一天已清除了不少阻外 .

Le Chiffre  回到了酒店，臥室不見 Will 的身影，而浴室只有 Will 遺下落來的氣味，其他房間可沒有 Will 的蹤跡 .  他決定前往空中花園，他的牽掛正在這裏 ,  他再次使用舒喘靈 .Le Chiffre  看見因穿著他的衣服而顯的得更加瘦小的 Will, 他站在欄杆後欣賞著風景 .  不， Will 身上的氣味有點異常，他的下一步超出 Le Chiffre  所料 . 他立即跑向 Will ，他可不允許面前即將發生的事 .

————————————————

Will 看見 Garrett Hobbs 面目猙獰，質問 Will 為何阻止 Garret 用他的方法去愛 Abigail. Garrett Hobbs  責罵著 Will 奪走 Abigail 的家庭，更恥笑著 Will 與他毫無分別，都是醉心於殺人的惡魔 .

”No... No... 我與你不同 .”Will 對惡夢中的 Garrett Hobbs 不停地否認著 .

“ 你不應逃避 .”Garrett Hobbs 說完後便化成一隻雄鹿，它身披黑色羽毛，鹿角錯綜複雜地向前方伸展，滲透血淚的雙眼盯著 Will. 雄鹿逃進夢中的黑森林， Will 隨即跟上 . 雄鹿跨過了一座圍欄，回頭望後站著圍欄後的 Will. 圍欄向兩邊延伸，永無盡頭， Will 決定跨過圍欄，跟隨雄鹿 .  但突然腰部感到一般拉力， Will 跌坐地上，面前雄鹿逃走 .

”Will,  醒醒 .Will.Will.” 一把熟悉的聲音把 Will 拉回現實，面前的男人異常擔心 .Will 討厭著這個人 . Will 知道了是這個男人阻止了自己 .

Will 看了看周圍，他不是在床上，而是在空中花園 .  欄杆就在他前面， Will 知道剛剛與死神擦身而過 . 

”Will, 你還好嗎？ ”

“ 還好，只是夢遊發作 .”

Le Chiffre  扶住 Will 回到臥室的床上 . 

” 你說夢遊發作，即是以前發生過？ ”

” 是，除了夢遊還有惡夢纏身，伴隨著大量出汗，幻看和幻聽不時發生 .”

”Will你有沒有看過心理醫生？”如果Will沒有心理醫生的話，Le Chiffre 很樂意擔當此位， 畢竟他全能般的學歷背景能讓他勝任任何專業職位.

“ 一年之前有，但我自有打算 .”

“Will, 請不要敷衍我 . 我可是擔心你 .”

相同的技倆對 Abigail 有效，可不代表對 Le Chiffre 有效 .

” 總之與你無關！另外你打算禁錮我在這裏直到甚麼時候？還有 Abigail 她現在怎樣？ ”

Will 就像野獸般咆哮 .

”Abigail 的房間升級到豪華套房，我安排了保鑣帶她觀光，她在 Vegas 玩得很盡興 . 你們明天可以離開， Abigail 告訴了我你們的行程計劃，我無意妨礙你們回家 .”

Will 不禁為 Le Chiffre  如此爽快的回答感到驚訝，但同一時間為 Abigail 的安全感到安慰 .

” 所以你想不想與人談談？ ”Le Chiffre 詢問著 Will

Will 頓了頓 ” Oh God. 我以為你會是銀行家之類，原來是心理醫生 .”

” 又是你的共情能力？ ”

” 是該死的共情能力 .”

” 你願意告訴我共情能力如何影響你？ ” Le Chiffre  走向房間內一張躺椅 .

Will 從床張走向 Le Chiffre  對面的同款的另一張躺椅 . 二人面對面坐下，如對弈般的姿勢，卻散發出信任與依賴的氣息 .

————————————————

” 我曾在 Baltimore 擔任凶案組探員，透過共情能力，我曾經解決過不少連環凶殺案， the Chesapeake Ripper 亦都是我調查之一，明州伯勞鳥是我最後解決的案件 .”Will 很平靜地說 .

Le Chiffre  當然知道 Will 曾當警察的事，畢竟他有派對去調查過 .”Abigail  是他的女兒 .”Le Chiffre  陳述著這個事實 . “ 你對奪走她父親感到內疚？ ”

“ 一部分是的 .”

” 所以在賭場裏打了那名保安，他傷害了你重視的東西 .”

一直低著頭的 Will 抬起頭回望著 Le Chiffre.

“ 那另一部分？ ”

“ 我感到力量 .”

“Will 告訴我，除了 Garrett Hobbs 之外，你還殺過人嗎？ ”

“ 沒有 ”

“...” 

“ 現實中沒有 .”

“ 那麼在非現實中？ ”

“ 共情能力令我代入兇手的角度，我重覆著兇手的行動 . 每次我看見受害者，就像我親手殺死他們一樣 . 而每次我都感受到力量 .”

“ 但同時你恐惧著你的天賦，造成精神不穩 . 你害怕你會變成他們，變成 Garrett Hobbs.Will 現在你有沒有想殺的人？ ”

Will 回憶了 Fredricka Lounds  的死亡之景 , 他覺得 Le Chiffre  的心理分析絕對不比 Bedelia 差 .

“ 她那如火災般的紅髮，只發出惡毒文字的嘴巴，偷雞摸狗的雙手，令我幻想著改造她，令她成為另類的藝術品 .”

Will 閉上眼睛， Le Chiffre  也閉上眼睛 .

“ 紅髮化成絲線，我會縫上她的雙唇雙眼 . 雙手雙腳位置顛倒，尤如她發表的真相般 . 身下鋪滿蘋果樹的樹枝，尤如她是魔鬼的果實 . This is my design.”

Le Chiffre  在他的記憶宮殿裏建造著 Will 的描述 . This is Will’s design.

Le Chiffre 張開眼睛，面前的男孩依然閉著眼睛，沉溺着這殺人藝術 . Le Chiffre  一直找尋著體溫和血，找尋著同類，瘋狂找一雙唇能夠當他酒杯 .  現在他不需要再找 .

Le Chiffre  站起來，橫抱了 Will 並把他抱回床上 . Will  被這突如其來的動作嚇了一跳 .

“ 你在做什麼？ ” “ 你究竟明不明 ” Will 連續的發問再次被 Le Chiffre  以相同方法打斷 .

唇中的溫暖離開 ” 我明白，我全部都理解 .Will ，我會幫助你接納你的天賦，激發你的潛能 . 相信我， Will. 但現在你需要充足的睡眠 .”

被 Le Chiffre 壓在床上的 Will 心中不禁生起

一般暖意 .Will 看著 Le Chiffre, 他眼中別無其他東西，只有 Will 的倒影 .  甚至他那已不透徹的左眼，也烙印了 Will 的樣子 .  不知不覺中， Will 的心中也烙印著 Le Chiffre 的樣子 .

” 可我睡不著 .”Will  撇開眼神的接觸，望向窗外 . Le Chiffre  翻了身，躺在 Will 的身旁 .” 那就望著不變的星空和皎潔的月亮，我會陪著你，看你入睡 .”

“ 我不認為你做得到 .”

” 我對我的耐性可是很有自信 . 要不要賭一場？ ”

” 以甚麼為賭注？ ”

” 我的下半生 .”

Will 沉默，他根本不知如何面對這答案 .

”See the sun set,

The day is ending

Let that yawn out,

There's no pretending

I will hold you,

And protect you

So, let love warm you

'til the morning”Le Chiffre  輕聲哼歌 .

”I don't find you that interesting.” Will 眼皮漸重 .

“You  will .”

“Let me sleep.Le Chiffre.” 

“No.  我真名叫 Hannibal Lecter. Will.” Hannibal  決定讓 Will 知道他的真名，在月光的撒播下，想親耳聽到 Will 叫他的真名 .

可惜 Hannibal 真心佈置的場局，卻被 Will 破壞，他已呼呼沉睡 .Hannibal  不禁失落，唯有親吻著懷中之人才能緩解失落之情 .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -有原劇台詞  
> -Le Chiffre唱的歌是Mads在Death stranding中有唱.
> 
> 作者的話：我要暫時休息數天，這個章節真是太長.預計這週末才會有新.現在我會制作這同人文的英文版本Can pet shop owner save the world?


	5. 命賭患難見真情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will和Abigail離開了賭城，而且他收了禮物.回到Baltimore後，Will不斷思念著某人.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本打算全力翻譯英文版本，但最在太難.先寫中文比較好.亦都在這裏尋找合作機會，有沒有人能協助翻譯.

Will 再次於床上醒來 . 這次 Will 可沒有夢遊，沒有惡夢，也沒有出汗 .  在這房間有兩次良好的睡眠體驗，是 Will 從沒想過 .

原本睡在 Will 旁邊的人，已不見蹤影 .

Will 回想昨晚，在睡夢中隱約聽到 Le Chiffre  告訴他有關真名的事 .  可是無論 Will 怎樣思考，也記不起來 .

Ring Ring Ring~

Will 第一次聽見房間電話響 .  他接了電話 .

”Hello?”

”Mr.Graham. I'm Basil.  是昨日陪同 Miss Abigail 的保鑣 .  請你中午前準備好回家 . 我會護送你們到達機場 .”

當 Will 想發問時，電話已掛斷 .

中午 12 點， Will 已準備好，他已換上於衣帽間發現了原本屬於自己的衣服 .

電梯大門打開， Will 看見了一名高大的男人 .” Mr. Graham.  請進 . 我已為你打包行李， Miss.Abigail  已經在酒店大堂等你 .”

“Le Chiffre  在哪裏？ ”Will  進到升降機 .

“Boss  公務繁多 . 沒有時間見你 .”

Will 不禁覺得 Le Chiffre  只是一個玩弄感情的騙子 . 就是這樣，他連一個道別也沒有 . 在 Will 對 Le Chiffre  有點好感後，卻被他拋棄 . Will 覺得自己很可悲 .  不過這也是人知常情，因為沒有人願意和一個精神狀況極度不穩定又殺過人的瘋子一起 .

對來酒店大堂後， Will 終於見到 Abigail.  她面露笑容 , 跑向 Will 面前 ” 終於見到你， Will. 我可是很擔心你 .”

” 我沒有事，我們回家吧 .”

Bail 駕車送 Will 和 Abigail 到了機場，二人辦理上機 .

Will 心心思念的人還未出現 .  算了吧，就這樣結束，不要再想念這個人 .

”Um!” Will 坐在飛機時，發覺有東西在他的褲袋，影響著他的坐姿 .Will  把東西拿了出來，是一顆西洋棋，黑色的皇后 . 

”What is it?” Abigail 問著 Will,  她可對棋藝一概不知 .

” 一個賭注 ”

”...” Abigail  疑惑著 .

” 西洋棋，黑皇后 . 有時間我會教你 .”

Will 把玩著棋子，神情有失落，就像有某些東西離開了身體 .

在飛機返航途中， Abigail  不斷說她在賭城的所見所聞 .  她欣賞了賭城的夜景，喜劇明星的脫口秀，甚至她最為期待的歌舞表演，每樣東西都令她難以忘懷 .

當 Will 向 Abigail 詢問有關那個將 Will 保釋的男子時，發現 Abigail 對他一無所知 .  無論是姓名和職業，和 Abigail 在一起的保鏢都拒絕回答她 .

二人到達了 Baltimore 機場，機場大堂的電視插播了一則新聞 .

”Chesapeake Ripper  疑似再行凶 .FBI 在賭城發現蹤跡 .”  新聞報道員把 FBI 對比過以往案件，並從中發現超過 30 處相同地方的事報告出來 .  這肯定是 Chesapeake Ripper. ” 被害者是一名在賭城的五星級酒店內擔任保全工作 . 有傳言指受害人被害的前一夜曾與人發生爭執 .”  新聞隨即播放被害人生前照片 .

”Will 這個男人是當晚那個 ...”Abigail 對此感到驚訝 .

Will 突然有種直覺，他拿出手機用互聯網搜尋有關屍體的相片 .  他找到了 .  被害人的頭髮化成絲線，雙唇雙眼被縫閉上 . 雙手雙腳位置顛倒，身下鋪滿蘋果樹的樹枝 .  原本心臟的位置被一隻黑色皇后取代 .This is my design. This is so beautiful.

Will 突然泣下沾襟 ,  他知道 Le Chiffre  是 Chesapeake Ripper ，而這次的行兇卻是為了 Will. 這是 Le Chiffre 留給 Will 的禮物 . 一份傾盡愛意，向 Will 正式求愛的禮物 .  但可惜， Will 覺得以後不會再見到他 .

Abigail  被梨花帶雨的 Will 嚇了一跳 . 她害怕 Will 是否發生了什麼事 . 但只見 Will 搖搖頭，向著機場大門離去 .

————————————————————

” 你們說他的行蹤突然不明！ ” 坐在辦公椅上的 Le Chiffre  責備著面前的二人， Basil 和 Kratt.

Le Chiffre  可生氣極了，他原本打算幹掉了 Mr White 後，找 Will 去 . Le Chiffre  相信他為 Will 準備的禮物，讓他能夠得到 Will. 可是那隻狡猾的老鼠偏偏走掉了， Le Chiffre 的計劃被打斷，只能待在賭城 .

” 你們立即出發去找那隻老鼠，找到後幹掉他 .” 兩名保鑣接到命令後，立即出發，他們可不想受到任何的折磨 . 

Le Chiffre  思念著 Will, 短短的兩個晚上已經令他泥足深陷了 Will 的愛情陷阱 . Le Chiffre 把黑皇后放在 Will 的褲袋中，為的是令 Will 不要忘記的賭城發生的事 .  幹掉那名粗魯的保安，為的是讓 Will 知道 Le Chiffre 是 Chesapeake Ripper 的身份 . 同時向 Will 求愛，讓 Will 知道 Le.Chiffre 會接納 Will 的一切 . Le Chiffre 可等待不了這麼久，他可想把 Will 抱入懷中，聞著 Will 的氣味 .

Le Chiffre  打開著手機，他曾經在 Will 睡著時偷拍了數張相 . 當然這些相片是不能流出的，但觀看著這些相片能舒緩著 Le Chiffre 的相思病 .

Le Chiffre  又打開了電腦，調查 Will 身處何方 .Le Chiffre 把黑皇后裝上 GPS ，讓他能隨時知道 Will 身在何處 .  螢幕上顯示 Will 已經飛越美國另一邊，他正在飛機上 .

Le Chiffre 在隨後幾天一直觀察著 GPS, 發現 Will 無論在那裏都攜帶著那隻黑皇后 .

Le Chiffre  知道了 Will 對他的求愛禮物是甚麼的回答 .

“ 等待著我，親愛的 Will.”

——————————————————————

“ Will...Will...Will~”, ”  汪！汪！汪！ ”Abigail 和 Winston 的呼喚終於令呆坐中的男孩回神 .

”What’s wrong?” Will 回神後把手中的黑皇后放進褲袋中 .

“ 這應該是我問你，自從我們由賭城回來後你便一直悶悶不樂，經常失神 .  不止我， Alana 和 Beverly 都十分擔心你 .  連 Matthew 看見你的這樣狀態，偷看來的次數增加不少 .”Abigail  捉了 Will 的雙手 .”Will 告訴我究竟發生什麼事，這次讓我幫助你 .” Will 和 Abigail 已回到 Baltimore 差不多一個月了，但 Will 卻經常呆坐，把玩著手中的黑皇后 .

Will 見到黑髮少女如此擔心他，也感動起來 .Will 抽出一隻手，摸了摸 Abigail  的頭頂 .” 多謝你 Abigail. 但如其擔心我，不如擔心你 . 你的大學教授打電話通知我，你的論文已遲交了兩星期 . 如果今晚再不遞交，便會當掉了這科 . 即使你在考試成績表現再好也一樣 .”

Abigail  呆了一呆，她完全忘記了這件事 . 作為大學生 Abigail ，竟然把自己處身於學業危機之中 . 

Will 拿出汽車鎖匙 ” 拿著 .  我會自己看顧店鋪 . 你現在回家，趕快把論文完成 . 我的書櫃內還保存著我大學時期的犯罪心理學論文 . 必要時 ‘ 參考 ’ 下，對你完成論文有很大幫助 .” Abigail  在大學修讀了犯罪心理學，這是受了不少 Will 的影響 .

” 多謝你 Will.”Abigail  拿著鎖匙出了店鋪，同時也帶了 Winston 回家，因為很少有的士司機願意讓寵物上車 .

而 Will 再次拿出黑皇后，讓每一次的思念撕裂著自己的靈魂 .

———————————————————

”Boss, 我們找到 Mr.White.” Kratt.

“ 那他的屍體呢？ ”

“ 我們沒有殺他 .Mr.White 不在賭城 .” Basil 回答著 Le Chiffre.

“ 那他在哪裡？ ”Le Chiffre  開始有點憤怒 .

“ 他在 Baltimore. Boss 我們懷疑他打算挾持某人來要挾你 .”Basil 報告著 .

辦公桌上的物件被某人掃落一地，原本坐在辦公椅的 Le Chiffre 站了起來 .” 立即起程去 Baltimore.”  與他的行為不同步， Le Chiffre 很冷靜地說道 .

————————————————————

Will 終於支撐到了店舖結束當日的營業 . 不知為何在 Abigail 回家後，店鋪不斷有很多男顧客光顧 . 他們不斷請 Will 介紹產品，甚至在找續零錢時有太多不必要身體接觸，這令他疲倦不堪 . 

Will 坐在公車站的椅子旁 . 自從他和 Abigail 從 Wolftrap 搬到 Baltimore 後，甚少乘坐的士 . 所以 Will 決定省一省錢，搭公車回家 .

“Young Boy. 我可否坐在這裏？ ”

Will 看看詢問著 Will 的男人 . 他雖滿頭白髮，但看上來不年老 . 身穿貼身的西裝顯出他有鍛煉過的身軀 .Will 心想就連一個中老人也比 Wi 他強壯，看來他要上健身房 .” 當然可以 .”Will 移坐到椅子的另一旁 .

” 今晚的月光真是漂亮 .” 中老人仰望著天空 .” 如果有家人陪伴會再更好 .”

Will 的共情能力感應到有點不對路 .

“Young boy, 你有沒有家人 .”  中老人又問 Will.

Will 終察覺危險，他站起來打算跑離這個危險之地 . 可惜就在 Will 進行下一步時，他感覺到有人擊中他的頭部 .Will 眼前一黑，身體徐徐落下 .

” 把他捉回去 .”  中老人命令著他後方出現了數名惡人 .

——————————————————

Abigail 終於在 12 點前完成及遞交論文，保得了這科目 . 她覺得 Will 的犯罪心理學論文真是十分精彩，難怪 Will 能在擔任警察期間，獲 Baltimore 兇案組招攬並破案無數 .  亦能理解 Will 為何有能力捉捕自己的父親 .

Abigail 再看看時鐘，剛剛過了 12 點但 Will 尚未回家 . Abigail 開始有點擔心起來 .

這時門外響起急促的敲門聲 .Abigail 前去開門 ” Will,  你忘記了帶鎖匙？ ”

意外的是，門外不是 Will 卻是三名男子而 Abigail  認得出其中兩名 .  她驚訝著為何他們知道自己和 Will 的住址 . 在罪惡之城認識的人，居然會找上門令她不禁害怕起來 . 

”Will 在那裏？他有沒有和你一起？ ” 墨綠色西裝的紳士向 Abigail 詢問道 .

” 沒有 , 他沒有和我一起回家 .”Abigail 搖搖頭 .

” 聽著 Abigail, 你和 Will 可能會遇到危險而這是因我而起，但我會保護你們 .Basil 會留在這裏確保你的安全 .”Le Chiffre  拍了拍 Abigail 的膊頭，轉身便與 Kratt 離開 .

——————————————————

Will 被淋在臉上的冷水而清醒，他立即環顧四周 . 他身處在一個廢棄的倉庫裏，面前有一張枱，一把手槍及一條鞭子 .Will 嘗試移動身體，發現雙手被綁在身後，雙腳則被綁在椅腳 . 周圍約有 10 人，而其中一個站在他面前的是那名中老人 .

” 睡美人終於醒了 . 好抱歉令到你感到不適 .” 中老人對著 Will 說 .Will 想張開口說話，但口被塞了東西 .” 我知你想問甚麼 . 為何我要綁架你 . 這原因其實與你無關，但因為某個男人對我的趕盡殺絕，才令你落得如此下場 . 所以我要報仇 .”

Will 猜想應該是 Le Chiffre, 那個男人無時無刻都散發出血腥的氣息 .

中老人拿起枱上的鞭子 , 鞭打在 Will 的身上 .

口中就算被塞了東西，也能聽見 Will 的尖叫聲 . 一下下的鞭打，令 Will 的皮膚滲出血液，每次的鞭打把傷口裂得更開， Will 痛不欲生 . 隨後中老人拿出小刀，插進 Will 的大腿上 .

” 不過不要害怕，很快你可愛的養女也會過來陪你 .” Will 開始顫抖，他可不想 Abigail 落得與他一樣的下場 . 

這時有一名男人走進了倉庫， ”Mr.White, 派去捉拿女孩的人失去聯絡 .” Mr.White  露出驚恐的表情 .  而 Will 則開始放心，他知道是 Le Chiffre 保護 Abigail.

倉庫的燈光突然被關上，隨後 Will 聽見數聲淒厲的聲音 . 當燈開次照亮整個地下室時，只見到屍橫遍野，每條屍體的頸子上都被割了大大的出血口 .

” 你為何知道我們在這裏？ ”Mr.White 可沒有向捉拿女孩的人透露位址 .

Will 感到奇怪， Mr.White 在向誰說話 .Will 抬起頭，看見了熟悉的身影 . 身穿墨綠西套的男人踩著身下的屍體，左手拿著一枝煙，吞雲吐霧地望著前方 ,  雙眼凝望着 Will, 眼神流露著某種感情，是一種渴望 Will 的感情 .

” 因為我知道他在哪裏 .”Le Chiffre  把手中的煙拋下在地上 .

“ 你可不要亂來，你的寶貝可在我手中 .”Mr.White  一手拿起枱上的手槍並指著 Will 的頭，另一手向後扯著 Will 的頭髮 .

Le Chiffre 走向前 ” 我可不會放過你 .White.”

“ 我也沒打算再躲避，坐下吧 .Le Chiffre.”Le Chiffre  坐在桌子旁，對面便是 Mr.White 與被他挾持的 Will.

”Hello, Will. 很久不見 .”Le Chiffre  向 Will 問侯著 .” 你看見我送給你的禮物嗎？ ”Will 點點頭 .” 很好，我很期待你的答覆 .”

” 不要在這裏囉唆 .”White 拿起手槍 .” 這把左輪手槍一共有 6 個膛室，其中一個上了子彈 . 你和男孩便是參加者，看看到最後是誰在生存 .” 這是一場以生命作為賭注的俄羅斯輪盤 .

Will 的共情能力令他知道 White 的計劃 . 若 White 要被 Le Chiffre 殺死的話，他便會拉下 Will 來陪葬 . 但若果以 Will 作為軟肋，則可以幹掉 Le Chiffre. 無論是何種結果，都令 Mr.White 瘋狂享受著最後的生命時刻 . 

Le Chiffre 也猜到這情況 .” 好 ”

Will 瘋狂掙扎著，口中的異物令他無法質問著 Le Chiffre 為何要答應 Mr.White, 為何還待在這裏 . 他應該拋棄 Will, 離開這個陰暗的地下室，逃離這危險地方 .

” 冷靜點，男孩 . 人總有一死，但死得有價值才是重點 . 為這場俄羅斯輪盤添加美麗的原素可是你的價值 .”White 說完便向 Will 的頭部開槍， Will 閉上眼睛 . 第一槍是空彈， Will 逃過了第一槍 .

White  把槍指向 Le Chiffre 拉了扳機 . 第二槍空槍 .”Will  你最近還經常夢遊和惡夢嗎？ ”Le Chiffre  向被 White 以手槍指著的 Will 查詢著 .

Will 搖搖頭 .Will 他回到 Baltimore 後，每晚都思念著 Le Chiffre, 故此他握著黑皇后入睡 . 而黑皇后彷彿施了魔法般，改善了 Will 的睡眠狀況，夢遊和惡夢大大減少 . Will 頭上的第三槍，也是空彈 .

” 真是太好 .”Le Chiffre  臉上掛上著笑容 .

“ 你真是在不適當的場合問候人 .” White  向 Le Chiffre  拉了第四次的扳機，再次是空彈 . 並說道 .White  不禁嘖了一聲 . 他可期望著過一發子彈 .

再次輪到 Will 面對死亡的時刻 . 這是最後，在這一輪後，他們便會陰陽相隔 . 這可不是 Will 期望與 Le Chiffre 道別的方式 .

White 突然把 Will 的其中一隻手鬆了綁 . 捉住 Will 的手拿起手槍，再放在 Will 的頭部 .” 用自己的手，來決定自己的命運吧！年輕的男孩 .” 第五槍是空槍 .

”Le Chiffre, 我想你若死在男孩的槍下 . 應該死而無憾吧 .  你有沒有遺言 .”White 捉住 Will 的手指把手機指向 Le Chiffre.

Will 再次瘋狂掙扎著 , 他不願 Le Chiffre 死去 . 他不願意獨自一人在人海裏浮沉，獨自走在風雨的時分 .

”Will, 我深愛著你 .” Le Chiffre  含情脈脈望著 Will.

Will  模糊的眼睛滿載了透明色的眼淚，最終衝破了眼框 .  那麼甜那麼美的回億，將會變成最痛的紀念品 .

第六發槍聲響起， Will 的臉上被洒滿了血跡 .

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 事先聲明結局會是美好的，不要鞭打我.


	6. 這裏是Baltimore,不是賭城！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will與Hannibal皆存活下來.Baltimore購物中心有新成員加入.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫完啦～寫完啦~ 正篇完部已完結.之後可能會有不定時更新番外短篇. 大家記得看到最後，有投票哦.

Will 看著眼前穿著墨綠色西裝的男人依然在對面坐著，他伸手拆掉 Will 口中的東西 .

Will 旁的 White 倒在地上，血液與腦漿從他的頭部流出來 .

“Wh...why?”Will 被鬆開口的一句話 .

”Kratt 很擅長用狙擊槍 .”Le Chiffre  走到 Will 背後為他鬆綁 .

“ 我以為你會死 .”

” 不會 . 我的下半生可是給了你 .” Le Chiffre  跪坐 Will 的旁邊，拿出口袋巾為 Will 擦乾眼淚 .

Will 環抱著 Le Chiffre  的脖子 .

“Will. 我們離開這裏吧 .”

”...”Will 並無出聲 .

”Will?”

”...”

”Will !” Le Chiffre  此時才發現 Will 的大腿不停流血，在大動脈上有一道深深的刀傷 .Will 因失血過多而開始陷入昏迷 .

—————————————————

Will 在心電監測儀的噪音下，成功醒來 .  這次 Will 的身邊再不是空無一人，有一個男人一直陪伴他的身邊 .  男人坐在病床旁的躺椅，雙目緊閉，眼下的眼袋突顯出他疲倦 . 男人的右手緊緊握住 Will 的手，就像怕 Will 會被吹走般 . 

“Um.”Will 因大腿上的痛楚而呻吟 .

“Will. 你還好嗎？放心你現在醫院，你因為大腿失血過多而導致休克 . 外科醫生已經為你縫好傷口和輸血 . 你現在只需安心休息 . 你想見 Abigail 嗎？我可以去叫她 .” 男人打算起身但右手被病床上的 Will 拉回過來 .

“ 不要走 . 留在我身邊可以嗎 ?Le Chiffre.”

“ 不 .Will.”

Will 現在心的可慌了 . 難道 Le Chiffre 又要離開，再不會見到他 .

只見 Le Chiffre 坐回躺椅上，左手伸向 Will 的耳後，撫摸着 Will 的頭髮 .

” 不 . 我的真名是 Hannibal, Hannibal Lecter. 我親愛的 Will.”

”Hannibal.”Will 終於說了 Le Chiffre 的真名 .

” 我不會再離開你， Will.”

二人凝望著對方，無需語言便知道對方的心意 .Hannibal  得到一個理解他的人，而 Will 則有一個接納他的人 . 兩個孤獨的靈魂，正確地相遇，終於成功脫變 .

————————————————————

Will 在醫院住了半個月，今天主診醫生宣布他明天可以出院 . 

” 太好了， Will. 你終於可以回家了 .” Abigail 比 Will 還開心 .

“ 對，終於可以出院 .”Will 回應著 Abigail.

” 有甚麼事那麼高興？ ” Hannibal 走進了 Will 的病房 .

在這半個月以來， Hannibal 每天都攜帶著早餐探望著 Will.  當 Hannibal 端出早餐時， Will 認出在酒店食的那種香腸 , 原來是 Hannibal 自製 . Will 問了 Hannibal 這種香腸是用了甚麼肉餡製作時，他回答這頭豬曾傷害過你最重視的女孩 . 答案呼之欲出， Will 埋頭吃掉香腸，接受了 Hannibal 的投餵 .

” 醫生剛剛說我明天可以出院 . 你又為我帶了早餐？ ”Will 看見 Hannibal 拿著保溫袋 .

” 是，不過這份早餐跟以前有點不同 .” Hannibal 打開了保溫碗 .

”Smell delicious.”Will 聞到從碗中散發出來香味 .

“ 那是甚麼？ ”Abigail 好奇地問 .

” 烏雞骨湯，加入了枸杞，紅棗，薑片，人參還有八角茴香 .”

“You made me chicken soup?”

” 是 . 這種湯有良好的藥效，對你的康復有很大幫助 .  當然，這裏的份量足夠我們三人享用 .”Hannibal 向 Abigail 微笑著 .

Abigail 從未想過 Hannibal 會為自己預留一份 .” Wow, 真是美味 .”  她嘗了一口便衷心讚賞著 .

” 的確 . 但我開始懷念以前的香腸 .”

” 那種香腸已經清空了 . 如果你喜歡的話，我下次採購完食材便會製作 .”

“ 或者下次我可以陪你採購 ’ 豬肉 ’.” Will 向 Hannibal  暗示著 .

Hannibal 對 Will 的暗示感到驚喜 . “Will, 我可真想研究你的腦子 .”

在病房內的三人表現尤如一個家庭，一起享用早餐 .

———————————————————

Winston 的寵物店再次營業，寵物店主人再次成為顧客再光臨的原因 . Will 已經一星期沒有看見 Hannibal, 他說要處理一些事情以免令 Will 再次陷入危機 .  但和以往的分離不同， Hannibal 每天都會與 Will 發短訊 .

”Will,  你聽說 Bedelia 的診所有醫生接手嗎？ ” Abigail 把她從 Beverly 八卦的事與 Will 分享 .

” 不 . 我沒有聽說 .”Will 實在很難想像有甚麼人會願意接手一間曾經發生過命案的診所 .

” 聽說是一間必須要預約的診所，但與 Bedelia 的診所有點不同 . 除了有心理治療外，還會提供醫療服務 .”

” 不要告訴我你曾偷入那間新診所 .”

Abigail 的壞習慣依舊不改 .” 是呀！那間新診所裝修得真特別，很有歐洲風格 .”

“ 那你知道那間診所的醫生叫甚麼名字嗎？ ”

“ 不知道 . 我問過 Beverly 和 Alana ，她們也不知道 .”

” 真是一名神秘的醫生，希望他不是怪人一個 .” 這個購物中心已經有夠多的怪異店主 .

” 或者下星期診所開幕時，你可以和這位醫生打招呼 . 好好了解下這位醫生會不會比你更怪異 .”Abigail  又開 Will 的玩笑 .

—————————————————

一星期過去了 . 這一天 Will 起床的時候覺得自己有點不適，但仍然堅持去開店 . Abigail 因趕交論文而未與 Will 一起前往開店，所以 Will 是十分辛苦地駕車前往購買中心 .

Will 心想一會兒要在藥局購買點藥，以免把疾病傳染給狗兒們 . 他把車子泊好後，便前往購物中心的藥局 .

Will 的眼睛開始看不清前面的路，更出現了氣喘 .

”Shit.”Will 知道自己即將倒下了 , 但他感覺有雙手在扶著他 .

——————————————

在過去接近一個月的時間， Hannibal 需要處理他的業務 . 他為了 Will 的安全，決定與 MI6 同 CIA 合作，提供了有關恐怖組織的情報 . 在一系列的交涉下， Hannibal 佔了有利位置，獲得自由身同時為兩名手下結了全新的身份 . 而有部分的恐怖組織亦在重重打擊下而瓦解，誰能猜到一名寵物店主人能意外地使世界更和平 .

Hannibal 為了與 Will 朝夕相對，兩星期前接手了在 Baltimore 購買中心的診所及購置了附近某棟高尚住宅 . 診所與 Will 的寵物店十分相近，亦因上一手醫生留下的病人關係，無須重新尋找大量的客源 .  而住宅質素相當不錯，雖位係市區但景觀開揚 . 於三樓頂層有空中花園，可以與 Will 欣賞月光， Hannibal 可極喜歡月光灑在 Will 的臉上的美景 .

這一天是 Dr.Hannibal Lecter 診所開幕的日子 .Hannibal 可不喜歡低俗的開幕派對，這對他的診所形象不是一個良好的影響，所以開幕日只是靜靜地進行 .  在開幕第一日的中午之前沒有病人，但 Hannibal 於早上便來到購物中心，為的是給某個可愛的男孩一個驚喜 .

Hannibal 在泊好車後，便看見男孩的身影 .  但男孩行走得有點不正常，他跌跌撞撞地走著 .Hannibal 知道男孩將會發生的事情，他立即衝上前扶著他 .

Hannibal 以「公主抱」的方式把 Will 帶到自己的診所 . 經過一系列的檢查後， Hannibal 診斷出 Will 只是普通感冒，有點高燒而已 .Hannibal 把 Will 放到診症室的病床上，幫他敷上冰袋，喂了點藥 .

一會兒後，在藥力快速生效， Will  清醒過來 . 他環顧四週，映入眼簾的是他是思念的人 . 

” 早安， Will.”

” 早安 .”Will 立即從病床上彈起 .

Will 環抱 Hannibal 的頸，並把嘴唇緊貼於 Hannibal 唇上 .”Hannibal, 我可想念你 .”

“ 我也是 .”

” 你為何在這裏？ ”

” 我接手了購物中心某間診所 . 我打算去你的寵物店給你一個驚喜，但發現你差點因高燒而倒下 . 所以便把你帶來的我診所 .”

”Thank you. 但你眼睛上的疤痕發生甚麼事？ ” Will 可記得一星期前 Hannibal 的左眼上有一條疤痕 .

“ 適當的整形可以為你帶來平靜的生活 .”

經歷過上次綁架後， Will 知道 Hannibal 可不是一個簡單的銀行家和連續殺人兇手 .

“Thank you.”

二人互相依偎著整個早上，直到中午 Hannibal 的病人來到 .

Will 在服用 Hannibal 提供的藥物下，情況有相當大的改善 . 他便決定下午重開寵物店 .

第一位進入「 Winston 的寵物店」的不是客人，而是好友 Beverly 和 Alana.

”Wow,Wow,Wow. 看來我們的小公主找到了白馬王子 .” Beverly 嘗試向 Will 逗趣 .

“Beverly ！ ” Alana 可不認同她的做法 .

” 你們在說甚麼？ ”Will 可不想讓他們知道 Hannibal 的事，畢竟 Hannibal 的外表對女士有吸引力 .

“ 有一個紳士抱著你走遍整個購物中心，你不知道嗎？ ”

“Will, 那個人接手了 Bedelia 的診所，他把你抱回那裏 . 我很擔心你是否生病 .”Alana  可是擔憂著 Will.

“ 我沒事 . 只是有點感冒同發燒， Hannibal 給了我一點藥 . 現在沒有大礙 .”

” 哦？是 Hannibal 而不是 Dr.Lecter.”Beverly  好像知道甚麼似的 .

“ 好了 . 總之我沒有事，你們快點回去吧 .”

” 唉～真傷心 . 公主開始拋棄他的朋友了 .”Beverly  邊離開寵物店邊感嘆著 .

”Alana, 你還有事嗎？ ”Will 察覺了 Alana 似乎有事要跟 Will 說 .

”Will, 你自從由賭城回來後變了很多 . 你在賭城發生甚麼事？ ”

“ 沒甚麼事 . 只是遇到喜歡的人 .”

Alana 見到 Will 臉露著幸福的笑容，她心中升起了醋意 .Alana 一直對 Will 有好感，所以才在 Will 和 Abigail 前往賭城前再三叮囑他們 .  但可惜始終有壞人把 Will 拐走，她決定作出最後一搏 .

Will 只見 Alana 突然站起身 , 親了 Will. 

Will 立即把 Alana 推開 .”Alana, What's wrong with you?” Will 用手背擦一擦嘴唇 .

此時又有客人來了，是 Hannibal  和一位年老的貴婦人 .Will 開始擔心 Hannibal 會否看見剛剛的一幕 .

Alana 則是被 Will 的拒絕而傷心 . 再加上害怕被其他人看見這一幕 , 擁有高強自尊心的 Alana 立即逃離現場 .Will 可見到 Alana 的眼睛帶著血絲 .

“ 那位女士發生甚麼事？ ” 看來年老的貴婦人 .

“ 她只是有點急事 .” Will 可不想再談論 Alana.

“Will”Hannibal 好像看不到剛剛的情況般向 Will 打招呼 .

”Hi.Hannibal. 這位夫人是誰？ ”

“ 這位是 Lady Eleanor.”

” 你好， Lady Eleanor. 我是這間寵物店店主， Will Graham.”

“ 你好 . 你真是如 Dr.Lecter 所說是個漂亮的男孩 .”

Will 聽到那麼直接的讚美也不禁臉紅起來 .” 請問有甚麼可以為你服務？ ”

” 她是我的病人，我認為寵物可以為她的病情帶來幫助 .”Hannibal 向 Will 解釋著 .

“ 我還是不確定那些寵物比較好 .”Lady Eleanor 說著 .

“ 店內的寵物本身都是流浪動物，我是在不同的場所收養牠 . 所以這些都是可以進行領養手續的動物 .”

Lady Eleanor 聽了後，皺了眉頭 . 她看上去好像不滿意動物的背景 .

Will 展示櫃裏拿出一隻幼犬 .” 如果可以的話，我想介紹這隻 4 個月大幼犬 . 牠是我在公路旁拾獲 . 當時我發現有隻母犬伏在公路上，應該是遭遇了交通意外 . 而這隻幼犬則在不停呼喊著母親，但可惜沒用 . 所以這是一隻失去家人的孩子，十分孤獨 .”Lady Eleanor 望向被 Will 抱起的小柯基 .

Will見到當他介紹小柯基時 ，Lady Eleanor很用力握緊手中的手帕.

“ 如果你不喜歡的話，我可以介紹其他給你 .”Will 心想這場領養已經成功 .

“ 不 .”Lady Eleanor 的語氣意外地強硬，令 Hannibal 和 Will 都同時看著她 .” 這隻好，我要領養這隻 .”

”Lady Eleanor, 雖然我建議你可以飼養動物，但這不是容易的事 . 你需要 ”Hannibal  向 Lady Eleanor 解釋時被她打斷 .” 我已深思熟慮 . 我想領養這隻柯基 .Will 你能幫我辦理領養手續嗎？ ”

“ 當然可以啦 . 這隻柯基真是十分幸運能成為你的孩子 .”

Lady Eleanor 露出如慈母般的笑容 .

Will 為 Lady Eleanor 辦理了領養手續後，與 Hannibal 目送 Lady Eleanor 離開 .

“ 所以 Lady Eleanor 的哪個家人過世？ ”Will 透過共情能力得知， Lady Eleanor 與小柯基有著類似的經歷 .

”...”Hannibal 沒有回答 . 而是背向 Will ，拿掉了 Will 一直放在櫃枱的水晶黑皇后 .

”Hannibal?”

“Will 我們賭一局 . 你贏了我就回答你的問題 . 我贏的話，你就回答我的問題 .”

” 好？ ” Will  突然覺得 Hannibal 好奇怪 .

” 黑皇后在我哪隻手？ ”Hannibal 向 Will 伸出兩個拳頭 .

“ 兩隻都不是，在你的口袋 .” Will 從 Hannibal 的口袋中拿出黑皇后 .

“Will, 我們再賭一局 .”

”Hannibal 停下來 . 你在做甚麼？這裏是 Balitmore ，不是賭城 .”Will 想知道 Hannibal 的表演為何變得那麼怪異 .

“ 我看見你和那個女人 .”

” 你是說 Alana? 這不是你所想，是她突然親上來 . 我有立即把她推開，相信我 Hannibal.”Will 可不想 Alana 破壞他與 Hannibal 之間的感情 .

” 在這件事上我相信著你，但我開始覺得害怕 . 我告訴了你很多次我的心意，以不同的方式 . 但你可沒有任何的回應 .”

” 我愛你， Hannibal.”Will 知道 Hannibal 要甚麼的回應 .

“Will, 這是你第一次說出來 .”Hannibal 有點受寵若驚 .

” 這只是第一次，以後還會有很多次 .”Will 親吻著 Hannibal.” 你接下來還有病人嗎？ ”

” 還有一個，但這是兩小時後的事 .”Hannibal 說完後，把寵物店的門口上鎖及拉著 Will 走到櫃檯後的倉庫 . 倉庫內的雙人躺椅為 Will 之後與 Hannibal 所做的事，減輕了不少 Will 背痛 .

———————————————————

” 你還未告訴我 Lady Eleanor 的哪個家人過世 .”Will 赤身地躺在雙人躺椅，邊看著身旁的男人穿上西裝 .

“3 年前 Lady Eleanor 和她的獨生子發生公路意外 . 肇事司機逃跑了，他的兒子未能存活下來 .”Hannibal 邊打著領帶邊解說著 .

” 家人全不在，只剩下她孤伶伶一個 .”

”Will 我對你的共情能力感到驚喜，如同你剛剛那麼主動的表現 .”

“ 閉嘴，去看你的病人 .”Will 可不能承受多一次如同剛剛接近兩小時的翻雲覆雨 .

Hannibal 親了一吻 Will.” 我待會送你回家 .”Hannibal 可知道 Will 現時的狀態可不能獨自駕車回家 .” 不 . 我想去你家 .”

二人相望而笑 。

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：我打算之後繼續寫Hannigram同人，亦都有數個主題.想各位給意見，投票寫哪個好.  
> -勇者Will與魔王Hannibal  
> 涉及rape(開頭）及產子（相愛後）
> 
> ABO世界觀  
> -警員O威與立案人A拔（追賊變追Will故事）  
> -已綁定O威與A拔（生兒育女故事）  
> -校醫A拔與高中學生o威（吾妻17歲的故事）


End file.
